Letters from the AU Selves
by YouthSapphire1807
Summary: AU Fic! Summer is here and it's time for the summer fun to begin. The two twins Netto and Raquel and their two foster siblings Ruby and Frost are on vacation and goes to summer camp. While Raquel and his two friends decide to go to the new arcade. The two seperate groups then gets weird letters that were sent by mysterious people. Letters of their alter universe selves.


**AU! Fem! Netto and some of the OCs are genderbended. **

**Summary: Summer is here and it's time for the fun to begin. The two twins Netto and Raquel and their two foster siblings Ruby and Frost are on vacation and goes to summer camp. While Raquel and his two friends decide to go to the new arcade. The two seperate groups then gets weird letters that were sent by mysterious people. Letters of their alter universe selves.**

**Note: In this universe Netto and Raquel are twins, and Ruby and Frost all live in an orphange in San Diego, California. There are no navis in this universe. So Rockman and the others do not exist.**

* * *

A girl with shoulder length brown hair and chocolate brown eyes waits patiently for her report card. Behind her were her two foster siblings, Ruby and Frost.

She wore a orange sweatband with a black line in the middle and an wierd symbol. It was a red circle with a black line cutting diagonally across with equalilateral triangles. A yellow border circles around it. She wore a sleeveless orange hoodie with a white stripe in the middle and a black T-shirt underneath, black shorts with yellow highlights on the side, black socks and orange and black shoes.

Ruby was guy with short brown hair and amber eyes. He wore a red hoodie jacket and red scarf, blue jean like shorts with black compression shorts, black socks and red and black shoes.

Frost was a girl with long brown hair and brown grayish eyes. She wore a cyan hoodie jacket, jeans, black shocks and white and cyan shoes.

The teacher was handing out their report cards. Ruby smiled at his report card, all A minuses and B pluses. Frost had all A minuses and Netto had the same grades as Ruby.

At the very far back three pre teens, Raquel, Kaki and Airi were waiting for their report cards.

Raquel was guy with spiky untamed light brown hair and purple highlights that formed the letter V and light brown eyes. He was laid back on his chair crossing his legs on his desk. He wore a dark purple jacket, black pants, and purple and black shoes. He had also a purple bandana around his neck with the same emblem as Netto's.

Kaki was a girl with long brown hair and crimson highlights that fromed the letter V and brown eyes. She wore a crimson jacket, like Ruby, she wears a red scarf and a garnet circle necklace around her neck, a faded jean skirt with compression black shorts underneath, black socks, and crimson and black shoes.

Airi was a boy with short coffee brown hair, two bangs and green highlights and brown eyes. He wore a green jacket under a white T-shirt, jeans and green and black shoes.

First Kaki gets her report, all C's and B's. "Yes," Kaki said. Raquel got his report card, there was one A in math and the rest were C's and B's. Airi was brightest of the threesome. She had all A pluses.

* * *

The students looked at the clock, five seconds 'til school's out. Everyone in the entire campus counted down the seconds. "Five," cried the students. "Four," cried a female teacher. "Three," said the bus driver looking at a pocket watch. "Two," said a kid in the infirmary. "Don't open your mouth," the nurse said. "One," said a boy who reading a newspaper.

Ring! Ring!

The kids raced outside in excitement that another school year had passed and summer has finally arrived.

* * *

The water slight glowed by the sun and sea gulls flied happliy over the calm flowers.

At San Diego, Child Orphanage, the twins Netto, Raquel, Ruby, Kaki, Frost and Airi were eating breakfast with the other children in the cafeteria. Netto was reading an article about summer camp.

Later that morning, Netto, Ruby and Frost were backing their things. They will be gone for two weeks.

"So, Raquel, what are you, Kaki and Airi going to do?" Netto asked as she puts an orange journal in to her backpack.

"Meh, we're going to check out that new arcade that just opened around corner near the school." Raquel replied, "I heard there's a new beat up arcade cabient game called Rockman Battle Network."

"Cool," Netto said, "once we come back, we'll check it out together. But then again you'll already now how to play it and memorize all the moves and combos."

The light brown haired boy made a small smile. Netto got up and said good bye to him.

* * *

That afternoon, a red bus with the image of a camp with log cabins and logo Camp Lake on it on both sides of the bus. "All aboard," cried the bus driver, "next stop Camp Lake, fun fo children for all ages."

"Whelp, here it is," Ruby said, "our first day in camp. I hope this two weeks are some of the best of our lives." Frost just smiled at him. She and the rest of the kids walked into the bus.

* * *

Camp Lake was painted in big red letters on a big wooden sign with the map of entire camp below it. "So this the camp?" Ruby asked. "Looks like it," Netto said. "I can't wait to see what the camp looks like." A girl said who was curious about the camp. "Well I went last year and the experience was amazing." A boy replied to the girl's curiousity.

As the bus goes over a brown bridge. The camp had wooden huts and the roofs were covered with straw. The windows have glass with a sturdy wooden frame. There were also a door and a wooden balcony. The huts were formed around making a circle. In the middle was a flag with Camp Lake's signature logo and background.

The children were amazed with the setting.

Later that day, the children met the camp master and the staff who takes care of the medical ware, activites, and maintenance of the camp.

It was now sunset. Netto and Frost were sharing a hut with another girl. Ruby was in another hut and was sharing it with two other boys.

Netto's had just put on her pale blue pajamas and yawned as she crawled under covers and fell asleep.

Frost smiled as she puts Netto's and her clothes away in a closet.

* * *

Kaki yawned as she combed her hair with her fingers. "Kaki," Airi said, "what game do you want to play?"

Kaki looked around the arcade to play. She pouted as she saw Raquel play nonstop on the new Rockman Battle Network arcade cabient. "Hmph," Kaki said, "wish I play on that new cabient." "You'll get the chance once Raquel finishes that game." Airi answered. "Yeah, but you know Raquel plays." Kaki said, "I mean Raquel's name is always No.1! Just look at every arcade cabient's high score list. His name is on every last one." She huffed and crossed her arms, "I always fail at one or two and Raquel is like an expert in every cabient." "Well that's determination," Airi said, "Raquel likes playing arcade games and that's what motivates him. Unlike you, you just want to get a decent score to attract boys." Kaki's eyes widen and then her face turns red from embrassment and anger. "I. DO. NOT!" She cried. Airi flinched and took a couple steps back.

* * *

Netto yawned and stretched her limbs. She rubs her eyes and to her surprise there was a envelope sighed to her. "That's odd," she said as opened the letter, "who would send me a letter? I know it must be Raquel, Kaki or Airi." She read the sender's name and to her surprise it was from herself? "I send myself a letter?" Netto said, but the handwriting was a bit different from her. "Let's see what I wrote myself."

She opened the letter and started reading it.

_Dear Netto,_

_I'm you, another you, an alternate you. I have been watching you._

_I hope we meet one day..._

"An alternate me?" Netto asked, "so there's another person named Netto? But who is Netto? Another girl like me or a boy?" She puts the letter back in the enevlope. She falls back to her bed, puts her head on her pillow and wonders who this 'other' Netto was.

* * *

**A/N: Originally this was supposed to be posted a few days after I signed up on FanFiction. However, I decided to put that off and post it after I finish my Gemna VS Dark Bug Fan Fic. If you want a continuation of this fic, post a review. **


End file.
